Promises of Ice Cream
by TeylaFan
Summary: Why sometimes it's good to knock a girl unconscious. JT


**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Stargate franchise.

_A/N:_ _This is for JT4L's birthday - April 20th. Happy birthday sweetie! :D _

* * *

The arrival of the Wraith had been unexpected. All four members of the team were caught off guard, and the people living on M26-177 panicked, chaos erupting.

There were only 2 darts; a dozen Wraith or so beamed down onto the planet.

John opened fire immediately, Teyla and Ronon following his lead. Because there weren't many of them, it didn't take much to kill the few Wraith surrounding them.

When they killed all of the Wraith, the darts took off, disappearing back through the still opened wormhole.

Ronon lowered his gun when he thought they were all dead, but still kept an eye out for any other possible threats.

Rodney still had his gun raised, looking around nervously.

Something moved by the trees, a shadow in the corner of his eye. He raised his gun, turning his head to take a good look.

It was another Wraith, who had probably been hiding, waiting for an opportunity to attack. It had a different weapon, one that looked slightly different from the stunners.

It was aiming at him and Teyla, the latter oblivious to the threat, focusing on the people who were gathering back in the village.

John took two steps towards her, pushing her out of the way.

He landed partially on top of her, and she groaned when her head hit the ground. Two flashes of red passed them, before John could hear the familiar sound of Ronon's weapon discharging.

He lifted his head carefully, just in time to see the Wraith falling to the ground.

Pushing himself off the ground, he looked at Teyla. Her eyes were opened to slits, and she looked a little dazed.

"You ok?" he asked, hovering over her.

She nodded slowly, and he pulled her up, into a sitting position.

"Sorry about that," he said with a grimace.

She shook her head. "You do not have to apologise. I prefer to avoid getting shot," she answered.

John chuckled. "Yeah, same here."

He grabbed her hand, helping her stand up. She wobbled slightly when she stood, so he reached out to steady her by putting his arms around her waist.

She leaned into him, the top of her head resting on his shoulder. She started leaning on him more heavily, until he felt her legs give out from under her.

"Whoa," he uttered, catching her. Hooking one arm under her knees, and one around her shoulders he lifted her up.

Ronon and Rodney had seen them falling, and were running towards them.

"Is she ok?" Ronon asked, taking a look at her face.

John nodded. "Her head hit the ground pretty hard," he explained. "Might have a concussion."

He lifted her slightly, hugging her closer to his chest.

"Well, lets get her to Carson," Ronon said, heading for the gate.

John nodded. "Yeah, we'll send another team to check on the people here later."

**xxxxx**

They got back to Atlantis quickly, and Carson arrived in the Gate room within a few minutes. The medics lifted Teyla on the gurney, wheeling her to the infirmary.

John wanted to go with her, but knew that he had to debrief Weir first. Besides, Carson would look after her. She was in good hands.

The debriefing didn't take long, and he was on his way to the infirmary in no time, leaving Rodney to explain further details.

Carson saw him walking in, and smiled reassuringly at him.

"She'll be fine lad, no concussion," Carson said, walking to where Teyla was resting. "As soon as she wakes up she can return to her room to rest."

"Thanks Carson," he answered, taking a seat in the chair next to her bed.

Carson smiled, patting his shoulder, and walked back into his office.

Teyla was still sleeping, and she looked fine. John reached out to take her hand, holding it carefully. She moved her fingers slightly, and squeezed his hand.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around. "John? What happened?" she asked, frowning.

"You err… passed out," he explained.

She reached up to touch her head. She looked slightly embarrassed, and John felt sorry for her.

"Look, it was my fault, and I wanna make it up to you," he said. "How about I make you dinner tonight? Carson said you were free to leave when you woke up."

He could tell that she was going to protest, so he pouted slightly. "Please?"

Teyla chuckled, slapping him playfully on his arm. "Very well," she conceded. "As long as you have chocolate ice cream for dessert."

John laughed at that. He'd introduced her to it, and he knew that it was one of her favourite things to eat nowadays.

"Deal," he answered, smiling at her.

He just needed to stop by the mess hall to get something for dinner now, without her noticing. He'd never been very good at cooking, and he was pretty sure she wouldn't forgive him so soon if he gave her food poisoning…

**The End - **I think :P

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
